


a lifetime together, just like this

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: For a moment, the only thing is the painstaking desire to hold this—not just this moment, but everything leading up to this moment with Kageyama and everything that will come after—in his hands and allow nothing, nothing, nothing to slip through.Or: love is what makes a person infinite.





	a lifetime together, just like this

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #1, "ring."

Hinata has cried at every graduation he can remember, from middle school all the way up through college—both Kageyama and Natsu give him grief to no end about it. 

Yeah, it’s embarrassing, and, yeah, maybe he should be more mature. Still, the palpable change in the air—transitioning from one life to the next, never to go back—stirs up a gale of emotion within him that he can’t quell. So he cries, and he cries hard, and there’s nothing wrong with that, so Kageyama and Natsu can shove it.

That’s not to say that Hinata doesn't get emotional over the less existential things, either. He still remembers the stilted, awkward way Kageyama confessed to him as they walked home during their second year: how Kageyama’s voice trembled when he said I like you, idiot, ever belligerent, how the blush rose up on his cheeks like a beacon in the dusk, how Kageyama’s hands couldn't stop shaking as he took Hinata’s in his.

It’s one of Hinata’s favorite memories.

He may or may not have cried then, too. Just a little bit, but enough for Kageyama to notice and grumble, “Are you seriously crying right now?”

“No!” Hinata had said far too quickly as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. “No, no, I just—there’s something in my eye, you know, all the pollen and dust in the air—”

“It’s June.”

“Can you _shut up_ and let me have this just this once—”__

_ _Kageyama had snorted. He hadn’t pushed it further, but he still brings it up whenever he possibly can to torment Hinata. It’s horrible. Why is Hinata even dating him?_ _

_ _No, well, the answer to that comes easy. The two of them will be alone in their apartment together, doing entirely separate activities, and Hinata will stop suddenly as though on cue and take in everything around him. The breeze and sunlight drifting in through the window, Kageyama’s gentle breathing, the clutter and decorations in the living room that are so uniquely them, the barely-audible turn of the pages in the book Kageyama is reading, the smell of freshly-cut grass._ _

_ _And Hinata is overwhelmed with one thought: _I want this forever_._ _

_ _It silences all the other whirring thoughts in his mind, all the distracting sounds around him. For a moment, the only thing is the painstaking desire to hold this—not just this moment, but everything leading up to this moment with Kageyama and everything that will come after—in his hands and allow nothing, nothing, nothing to slip through. _ _

_ _His heart is pounding in his ears, harmonizing every part of himself._ _

_ _They’ve discussed marriage before, both tentatively and not, snuggled under their bedsheets and in the broad light of day. It just hasn’t come to fruition yet: like everything, it takes time._ _

_ _Forever comes when one least expects it, sneaking into the threads of one’s life and settling in without them even noticing. And Hinata is willing to wait. _ _

_ __ _

/ * \

Kageyama’s proposal is simple. They’re cuddled up together on the couch, all cozy and a mess of limbs, watching some terrible movie that Hinata doesn't even remember the name of, much less understand the plot of. In that mundaneness is something irreplaceable.

Kageyama turns his gaze from the movie to Hinata’s head on his shoulder and says, no airs to it, “You should marry me.”

And all Hinata can reply with is an equally blunt, “Yeah.”

Maybe he’d normally be indignant at being proposed to in such a way, make a big show about it. But there’s something to be said for this, too.

Kageyama’s voice tightens. “Really?”

“Really.”

That’s when it starts sinking in that Hinata will wake up tomorrow to forever. His face starts to heat up, fingertips trembling as the first tear slips out, and he reaches up to wipe it away. “Before you say anything, I'm not—I’m not crying.”

Kageyama hums noncommittally, holding Hinata a little closer. Hinata can hear the smile in his voice, and it only makes the tears come quicker. Kageyama’s been waiting for forever, too—

“I love you,” Hinata chokes out between breaths. “I really love you.”

Kageyama whispers it right back, the words carving themselves on Hinata’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my beta, [luci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM), for taking on the task of inktober yet again for me! :-) i love you and thank you for making the time for this.
> 
> please feel free to comment, concrit or otherwise, or reach out to me on [twitter @queeenmab](https://twitter.com/queeenmab)! thanks so much for reading and have a great day!


End file.
